The subject matter herein relates generally to data communication connectors, and more particularly, to a latch protection clip for such connectors.
Various types of data communication connectors have been developed for connecting various components together and for transmitting data therebetween. For example, copper conductor connectors have been developed for connecting copper cables to system components or other copper cables. Additionally, fiber-optic connectors have been developed for connecting optical cables to optical system components such as active or passive devices or to other optical cables. One type of fiber-optic connector is known as a RJ-type connector, which includes a cantilevered latch extending at an angle from an outer surface of a housing to engage a receptacle into which the connector is placed to secure the connector in place. The distal end of the latch extends generally backwardly (that is, away from the “front” end of the connector to be inserted into the receptacle and thus “back” in the direction of the cable). Well-known examples of RJ-type connectors include common telephone cord connectors and LC-type optical fiber connectors. Copper conductor connectors have similar latching features, also known as RJ-type connectors.
One drawback of RJ-type connectors is that if a cable on which the connector is mounted is pulled backwards after the connector is removed from the receptacle, such as to remove the connector and cable from behind the receptacle, the latch can get caught, thereby preventing further movement of the cable without potentially damaging or breaking the latch or the associated connector. Various devices have been proposed to overcome such features of RJ-type connectors. For example, a second cantilevered element similar to the latch, and often called a “trigger”, has been included as part of RJ-type connector housings. One example of an RJ-type connector having a trigger element is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,474. The trigger functions as an anti-snag feature for the latch. The trigger also functions to actuate the latch when pressed down. RJ-type connectors having such triggers are not without disadvantages. For instance, because such triggers are formed integral with the housing, the presence of the trigger undesirably lengthens and enlarges the housing somewhat as compared to a comparable LC connector without a trigger. Also, the more complicated housing including the trigger can be more difficult and expensive to mold.
One known solution to such problems is to couple a separate trigger component to the fiber-optic cable. One example of such a separate trigger component is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,262. The trigger component has a circular geometry that attaches to the fiber-optic cable separate from the housing. Such trigger components suffer from the disadvantage of relative movement occurring between the housing, and thus the latch, and the trigger component. In some situations, the trigger component may become misaligned with the latch and potentially cause damage to the latch. For example, if the trigger component is actuated when misaligned with the latch, the trigger component may torque the latch or otherwise cause the latch to move in an abnormal direction, potentially causing damage to the latch.